La vie est peut être plus belle que ce qu'on atten
by lolie13
Summary: Un an après la fin de la fic La vie ne tourne pas toujours comme prévu, nos 6 héros sont en plein préparatif de mariage. Merci à Carmenina qui m'a permit d'utiliser sa fic comme point de départ pour la mienne.


_Un an après la fin de la fic La vie ne tourne pas toujours comme prévu, nos 6 héros sont en plein préparatif de mariage._

_Flashback_

_La vie promettait d'être pleine de piquant pour les filles aux côtés des Maraudeurs._

_Deux mois après, Tous avaient annoncé leur fiançailles à leur parents, et tous étaient plus ou moins d'accord, même si les parents de Laura émettaient quelques réserves, quand à ce mariage un peu précipité à leur gout, mais leur fille ne leur avaient pas laissé le choix, elle aimait Sirius, et que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, ils se marieraient._

Le mois d'aout approchait et avec lui, la date des trois mariages aussi. James et Lily, Sirius et Laura et Rémus et Sylvia avaient décidé de célébrer leurs noces le même jour, histoire, que même ce jour-là soit une célébration de leur amitié qui était on ne peut plus indéfectible.

Les filles s'étaient retrouvées dans un magasin de mariage moldus afin de choisir chacune leur robe, en effet, Laura les avaient convaincu qu'un mariage style moldu serait le bienvenue pour ses parents, qui ne voyaient pas d'un très bon œil son alliance avec Sirius. Elles entrèrent donc dans la boutique afin de faire les derniers essayages. Les trois robes étaient fort semblables, toutes trois comportaient un haut en bustier, et une longue jupe où des jupons lui ajoutaient du volume et seuls quelques détails les différenciaient. Celle de Lily était brodée d'une multitude de petites perles nacrée, lui donnant l'aspect d'un rayon de soleil. Celle de Sylvia était parsemée de petites fleurs d'un joli parme, donnant à la robe un aspect unique et merveilleux. Enfin, celle de Laura était la plus jolie (enfin selon moi, mais vu que c'est moi qui écrit, personne à son mot à dire ^^), elle était brodée des mêmes perles que la robe de Lily, et parsemée des mêmes fleurs que la robe de Sylvia, mais en plus, elle avait une traine un plus longue et un gros nœud noué dans son dos venait se positionner au dessous de sa poitrine. Les essayages commencèrent par la rousse. Elle avait choisi un voile qui lui recouvrait le visage et descendait jusqu'à sa poitrine pour la première partie, et long d'au moins quatre mètres pour la partie qui devait être tenue par ses trois demoiselles d'honneur. Lorsqu'elle sortie de la cabine, ses deux amies la regardèrent époustouflées :

- OUAW LILY !!! Il va te sauter dessus avant même d'avoir dit oui ! s'écria Sylvia

- J'aurais pas dit mieux … avoua Laura

- Vous trouvez, c'est pas trop … hésita Lily

-Trop quoi ? Trop sexy ? Non. Trop Classique ? Non. Trop BEAU ? Oui !!! Alors arrête d'hésiter ma vieille, de toute façon tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière, le mariage c'est dans deux semaines ! lui envoya Laura

- Elle a tout dit, rajoutait Sylvia.

- Puisque vous avez tranché, elle est vraiment magnifique, vous avez raison ! S'exclama la jeune fille vêtue de sa belle robe blanche. Bon Sysy à toi ma chérie, fait nous voir si notre petit mumus va résister plus longtemps que notre p'tit jamesichou !

Lorsque celle-ci sorti à son tour de la cabine, elle fut accueillie par les sifflements admiratifs de ses deux meilleures amies :

- Heu Lily, je suis désolée, mais là, elle n'aura même pas le temps d'arriver dans la salle avant de lui sauter dessus … Pour l'instant, c'est notre mumus qui résistera le moins longtemps.

- Je m'avoue volontiers vaincue, tu es magnifique ma belle

- Merci les filles, j'ai juste un petit doute, vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait un peu raccourcir le voile ? J'ai peur de me prendre les pieds dedans …

- Mais non ma belle, tu es parfaite comme ca, ne te fait pas de souci, tu es merveilleuse ! La rassura Lily. Bon Lau', il ne reste plus que toi, fait nous rêver ma chérie.

Laura se dirigea donc vers la cabine, et fut un peu plus longue que ses deux amies à revêtir sa robe de mariée ainsi que son voilà beaucoup plus long que ceux des deux autres. Et lorsqu'elle sortie enfin, elle avait le regard baissé pour ne pas voir les regards de ses meilleures amies la détailler. Mais elles n'en firent rien, au contraire dès qu'elles virent la jeune fille sortir, elles restèrent bouche bée, sans pouvoir prononcé un mot, le regard émerveillé par la vision de leur amie, vraiment magnifique.

- C'est si moche que ca ? s'inquiète Laura.

- Non ma puce, tu es vraiment … ma

- Magnifique, merveilleuse, époustouflante, enfin, je croix que tous ces mots ne suffisent pas à te décrire, tu es tellement belle et radieuse, que j'en suis presque jalouse, plaisanta Sylvia

- C'est vrai ? Vous le pensez vraiment ?

- Mais bien sur banane, je crois que Sysy sera d'accord avec moi pour te déclarée grande gagnante du concours : « Lequel craquera en premier », parce que je sais pas si tu vas avoir le temps de sortir de la salle de bain avant qu'il se jette sur toi

Les trois amies furent prisent d'un fou rire qui les laissa clouées sur place plusieurs minutes, avant qu'elles ne retirent touts les trois leurs robes, pour les donner à la vendeuse afin qu'elles les mettent dans des boites.

Une fois sortie de la boutique, elles se dirigèrent vers un café afin de boire un verre, parce qu'il faisait chaud en cette fin de mois de Juillet à Londres. Après trois verres de thé glacé, elles partirent chez le fleuriste pour composer leurs bouquets. Elles avaient décidé d'avoir le même, la seule différence, étant la fleur centrale. Elles optèrent pour un bouquet de lys blanc et de roses blanche avec un léger liseré rose sur le haut, ensuite, chacune choisit sa fleur. Pour Lily se, fut une alcée rose, pour symboliser l'amour qu'elle avait porté secrètement à James avant de lui céder, Pour Sylvia, ce fut armoise, pour symboliser sa fidélité éternelle à Remus. Et pour Laura, se fut une boule-de-neige blanche, symbolisant sa fierté devant son amour pour l'homme de sa vie. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini chez le fleuriste, elles se rendirent enfin chez le pâtissier pour choisir la pièce montée, qui serait immense, et comprendrait trois parties distinctes, mais avec un fil conducteur, symbolisant leur amitié à tous les six. Elles choisirent de faire un clin d'œil aux pouvoirs de métamorphose de leurs amoureux, et demandèrent donc au pâtissier de leur faire une pièce montée représentant un cerf, un chien et un loup, sur une colline, tous les trois regardant vers le ciel trois anges. Le pâtissier leur demanda si elles souhaitaient qu'il leur montre ses modèles de figurines de mariés pour mettre sur le dessert, mais elles lui répondirent que c'était une chose dont elles s'occupaient elles même.

La journée était enfin finie, et les filles étaient exténuées lorsqu'elles transplantèrent chez les parents de Laura, où elles avaient décidé de loger, en attendant le mariage, s'autorisant quand même quelques visites à leurs amants, bientôt maris. D'ailleurs, ce soir elles avaient toutes rendez-vous avec leur amoureux dans un grand restaurant parisien, il fallait donc qu'elles se dépêchent de se préparer malgré la fatigue de la journée passée. Une fois prêtes, elles transplanèrent ensemble dans la capitale française où les attendaient James, Rémus et Sirius.

La suite est longue à arrivée, car je suis en pleine révision, mais promis, dès que je peux, je met la suite !!!


End file.
